


Reincarnated as a cat, owner an Anime girl

by Vtuberislife



Category: Nijisanji
Genre: Anime, Cat, Gen, I don't know what to put anymore, Pet, Reincarnation, Wholesome, definitely no tragedy, vtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vtuberislife/pseuds/Vtuberislife
Summary: Reincarnated as a stray cat, life isn't easy. Hurt physically one day, she manages to meet a girl named Hana who saves and adopted her as their family cat.And thus, this is the story filled with wholesomeness and happiness between the pet and its owner.(Dedicated to Hana Macchia's birthday, happy birthday Boss!)
Kudos: 8





	1. A bad day, with a little girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hana Macchia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hana+Macchia).



(This book is in no intention to be an accurate depiction of their character and the real life counterpart, and everything here is just a fictional scenario!)

"Hisss..." Hissing, a female cat with white fur and black stripes cautiously looks at the small boy in front of it. Its fur standing straight, indicating its attitude towards the human being in front.

"Ahh! Mom, the cat is hissing at me!" Shouting out loud, the boy after failing to feed the cat begins to complain to her mom. "It didn't even eat the food that I brought to him!"

Pointing to the hissing cat, the boy looks at his mom hoping that she will do something for him, clearly has been pampered for most of his life.

"Aww, it's not your fault, just that the cat is a bad cat. We will find another one which will accept your food alright?" Patting the boy's head gently, the mother begins to shoo off the still alert cat another way. "Pst, go away already."

Followed by her word is her leg who begins to swing towards the cat direction, managing to kick the white cat in the tummy, it throws the cat slightly behind where it is originally staying at. With the cat giving off a painful moan in the process, it eventually raises its small body and moves away from the scene after the kick.

"Nya..." With a weakened and hurt body the cat looks back towards the boy that is feeding another cat, inside its eyes filled with bitterness and wisdom that shouldn't appear inside of an animal.

For inside the small cat consists of a soul of a human, trapped inside the cat body for god know how long.

'Damn it, that brat disturbing my resting place and his mom kicking me after that, can't you just let a stray cat live in peace?' Moving slowly while the pain in her stomach acts on her, the cat begins to complain in her mind. 'I curse you all to be reborn as an animal like me after you die petty humans who had to work till you die!."

Just minding her own business, her plan to scare off the boy from her usual place ended up getting her a kick which hurt a lot.

Walking slowly, the cat begins to feel the pain getting worse and worse. With her small limb losing strength with every step she takes, she begins arriving at a playground and eventually rests herself in a certain pipe which is lying around supposedly for construction purposes. And as she begins to feel the pain spreading to all of her body, she feels her vision begins to be consumed by the darkness before her. Thus silently, the cat fell into a deep slumber which she hopes she could wake up from.

Inside her sleep, she begins seeing nostalgic and strange things happening to herself. In this particular one, she dreams of the day when she can still walk on both feet, where she can still go out for fun with her friends, one where her parents are always there for her whenever she needs it.

The cat dreams of herself eating delicious food, enjoying leisure that she didn't cherish before. Talking with friends which she enjoys hanging out with without worrying about the disturbance from others, sleeping on the comfy single bed under the aircon which she hasn't seen for years. Dream after dream, memory after memory.

And just when the cat wants to continue to delve into her dream, she feels a gentle touch on her head.

Opening her fierce eyes immediately, the cat immediately jumps deeper into the pipe and begins creating sounds of hiss to show her aggression towards the human ahead.

"Ahh!" Ignoring the screaming the cat stares at the girl immensely. Pair of blue iris and brown bangs swing over the girl's white face who is startled by her behavior. Trying to pat the cat when she was asleep, the cat continues to hiss at the girl in an attempt to scare her away.

"Hiss..." With her fur standing up, the cat's emotions begin to calm down after realizing that the girl has stopped approaching her. However she still remains on alert, looking straight into her eyes and unwilling to put down her guard.

"Huee...Nyan nyan doesn't want to be patted by me." Looking at the aggressive cat, the girl known as Hana is clearly disappointed by the cat's reaction. "But you look so cute though..."

"Nyaa! (Who cares about you, just go back to your home brat!) " With the cat words turning into just 'nya' when it comes out from her mouth, she begins to make herself comfortable while continuing staring at the girl. "Nyaaa. (Stop bothering me already.)"

"Awww..." Realizing the cat isn't giving up her guard, Hana tries to think of something. "Is it because you're hungry? Wait for me a while nyan nyan, I will fetch something for you."

With the sound from her steps getting smaller and smaller, the cat decides to move to a new place hoping to get rid of the annoying little girl beore she come back. But as she tries to stand up, the pain in her stomach begins to spread again..

Instinctively closing her eyes from the pain, it was as if someone was punching her from the inside, resulting in her falling back on the cold pipe again. The kick apparently has causes more damage to her body than she thinks, damaging some of her organs probably. With that she reluctantly sat back to her original position, resting and waiting for her body to heal up.

"Nyan nyan I'm here!" And soon the annoying voice from the girl enters into her cat's ears again, energetic and excited. "Look at what I have brought you!"

Peaking through the pipe, the girl reveals a packet of cat food that she somehow got her hand on. The aroma of it entering the cat's sensitive nose, stimulates her stomach who in the past months has been eating trash or leftovers that she manages to find.

Gulping, the cat however resisted the temptation and maintained her cold attitude.

"Nyaa. (Go away little girl, I don't want your food.)" Closing her eyes and laying her head on her body, the cat expressed that she has no interest in the food while going against the will of her stomach.

"You're not hungry...? But you look weak though, or is it because that I'm here?" Murmuring to herself, Hana decides that it's best if she goes away and leaves the cat alone. "Nyan nyan, I will come see you tomorrow alright? I will leave the food here for when you're hungry, so take care."

"Don't go too far away alright? I will be back soon!"

And with that the small girl left the cat in the pipe alone, the packet of cat food still in front of her.

Looking at the girl leaving, the cat with mixed thought eventually stands up with the little strength she had left. Moving along, she begins using her mouth to move the packaging deeper into the pipe.

As a former human, she swore to never take pity from others' help. Not a single food or a drop of water even if it meant death, for inside of her is still a human soul that she takes pride in. The only reason she is hiding the food is to prevent it from attracting the attention of other cats and result in a fight.

Thus with the food hidden well, the cat with a still hungry body fell asleep again, recovering from the wound that is getting worse. She wonders if she will just die like this, without anyone knowing or caring about her, alone in this cold pipe.

She remembers back the first day when she was reborn as a cat, one of the seven kittens that her cat mother is taking care of and the only one that has survived till adulthood. The others have all but succumbed to illness, hunger or violence from other less friendly beings. Learning to dig through human's trash, hunting for disgusting mice, fighting with other cats and even resisting the urge to mate. She feels tired, so tired.

She wonders if this is God's punishment for her, being a conscious cat that has the soul of a human. Perhaps for betraying her friend in the past, for harming some people unintentionally, for not spending more time with her parents before she dies. She is too tired to live, yet too afraid to die. But perhaps fate itself has decided that it's time for her to once again leave this world.

And with the pain causing her to lose her consciousness again, she remembers the brown hair girl moments ago who has shown her kindness. Not the first, but supposedly the last. Just like any other people, after some kindness is shown to her, they will just eventually forget about her existence. For she is a cat, and only just a cat, a worthless one that is.

She doesn't know if cats can cry, but she certainly feels her eyes teary now. Closing her eyes, she hopes that this sleep will be a peaceful one, one that will never wake her up again. As the darkness is the only thing that is comforting her lonely heart, full of useless pride and arrogant thoughts.

(I miss you, Mom and Dad. I, I don't want to die like this too...)

(Maybe when I wake up, I will be able to see you both again...)

Thus she sleeps, and she sleeps, and she sleeps.

In the end, she is just a lonely cat.


	2. My name is nyan nyan

ds hoping to be thrown out. Breaking dishes, spilling food, refusing any physical touch, her pride refuses to let her accept that she is now a cat who has to be dependent on humans to survive.

And just maybe, she is afraid of the affection of the girl that has been shown towards her, afraid of how she will fail and disappoint the girl in the end.

"Nyan nyan...eat your food please, you haven't eaten for days." Pushing the bowl with cat food towards nyan nyan which is in front of her, Hana though slightly scared tried to encourage her to eat the food. "You look weak already..."

"Nya! (Go away human!)" Though still hungry, nyan nyan however responded with a fierce voice and used her paw to hit off the plate, rendering the food to be spilled on the floor. "Nya! (Go away!)"

"Hana! Don't go near nyan nyan now, wait till she calms down first." Realizing what her daughter is doing, the men come out from the room and stop her dangerous behavior. "Be patient, she still needs time to adapt to the new environment."

"But nyan nyan looks really hungry already..." But looking at the weak nyan nyan, Hana can't help but want to help her. "Nyan nyan we won't hurt you...So don't be afraid alright?"

Proceeding to reach out her hand towards the still alert nyan nyan, Hana had made a mistake that she will regret.

"NYA!" Watching the small hand approaching towards her, nyan nyan already alerted instinctively extended her nail from the paw, and with strength swung it towards the hand in front of her. Her sharp nail that hasn't yet been cut tearing through Hana's skin, leaving a mark of scratches with blood coming out from it.

"AH!" Screaming out, Hana quickly retract her hand back. Tears coming out from the pain and the realization that she is bleeding she immediately call for the one that she is the closest too. "P-papa! Help!"

"Hana! I told you to not go near her!" Looking at Hana who is crying and hurt, the men too shock immediately rush to her side, checking on her wound too. "It's alright, it's alright, I will get you patch up and send you to the doctor immediately, it will be alright."

The wound isn't too bad, though an injection might be needed from the scare of virus entering Hana's body.

And as the man's visions turn towards the cat who is also shocked by what she did, his anger begins to boil with what the cat did. "You little bugger however, get out of my house now!"

Picking up the stunned cat from her position, the men begin to move towards the door wanting to throw the ungrateful cat outside. If she wants to stay stray, she shall be stray.

'W-what have I done?' Meanwhile the cat after recovering from her unstable emotion realized what she had just done. 'I-I just want them to throw me away, I didn't mean to hurt people.'

Scene of blood flying all over still in her mind, together with Hana's face of fear and shock. She just wanted to scare Hana away, yet her emotion got the better of her.

'I-I'm sorry, little girl.' Looking back towards the girl, the cat wanted to apologize but realized she can't speak human language. 'Oh yeah, I'm a cat alright.'

'Well, guess my target of letting them throw me away did work.' Though what she aims for is eventually achieved, she suddenly senses a sadness in her heart...As if she actually wants to stay here.

Perhaps deep down inside, she just wants a home, but can't make up her mind to make the right decision. And in the end, she indeed hurt the people who she cares about right now, the one who has saved her from the grasp of the reaper himself.

"P-papa! Don't throw nyan nyan away please!" And when the man who is standing before the already open door wanting to dump the cat away, the sound of her daughter following her hand who is grasping on his clothes stops his action. "I want nyan nyan to live with us!"

"Don't worry Hana, we will get you a new cat after this, just not this one. She is too wild and aggressive." Assuring his daughter, the man isn't changing his mind. "Let me throw away her first alright?"

"No! I want nyan nyan!" However Hana still stubborn, insisted for nyan nyan to stay. "She is just scared!"

"I think I can feel it. Her confusion, her anxiety, her tiredness. She is just too scared of everything." Saying it with a small voice, Hana stated her reasons. "And I can relate, that..."

"In some way, she is just like me, but in a much worse position."

Looking at the small girl who although childish showed a determined look, the cat on that day never felt her little heartbeat so fast before. And it is that day that she acknowledges the name that is nyan nyan.

"Ding dong!" With the bell being ring, it brings nyan nyan back into reality. Instinctively looking back, time has passed by without her knowing.

Jumping onto the ground, nyan nyan waits before the door to welcome her owner back home. And with the door being open, she expects an immediate tight hug from her.

Yet when she looks at Hana's teary eyes and tired face, she knows that something has gone wrong today.

"Oh...Nyan nyan you're here huh?... Have a nice sleep I guess" Saying it with a small and deep voice, Hana proceeds to head straight into her room and closes the door behind, slamming it in the process.

Witnessing her owner acting this way, the cat after a brief pause proceeds to silently open the door, entering into her room silently.

And what enters her eyes break her eyes quite a bit

On the bed, she can see the beautiful girl hugging herself against a pillow, muffled voice of crying coming out from her. With her blanket all over her, it's clear that something went wrong today when she went out to meet her friend. Nyan nyan with a small hop then appears beside Hana, presenting herself in Hana's weak moment.

"Sniff, sniff." Feeling the comfortable fur that is rubbing against her, Hana begins murmuring words. "Why, sniff, why, why do they do this to me...What will they gain from this?"

She just realized that her friend has been talking behind her back in the past, and today they had arranged a meet up with her just to tell her how terrible she is.

"I just want to be friends with them, but why? Do they have to go this far? Sniff, am I really that bad? Am I really that terrible? Am I really that worthless as a friend? Is having someone that I can call friends really that hard? Why, nyan nyan, why..." Stopping for a while, Hana continues.

"Nyan nyan, do you think that I'm a failure? You do right? I'm so useless, I can't do things properly, I'm not hard working, I'm easily anger, I can't handle my emotions properly, I'm also a bad owner to you right? Right?" And as Hana begins to delve deep inside the depreciating loop again, nyan nyan meanwhile suddenly bumps her head towards Hana's face.

"Nyan (You are the person that I ever need, Hana.) " Though knowing that she won't understand, nyan nyan however continues. "Nyaaaa (You are the kindest angel, creative, loving, and strong by yourself.)"

"Nyaaa, nyaaa(So don't treat every problem in this world as a problem of yourself alright?)" Yet, Hana continues to cry, heart broken till she finally falls asleep. Tired, broken and lost.

With that, nyan nyan continues to stay awake. Rubbing her head against Hana's soft face hoping that even during her sleep, Hana will know that someone is still there for her, that she never is alone in this world.

Watching Hana's face, she makes sure that it is until when she is sleeping calmly that she also falls asleep, of course still beside Hana, not willing to leave her alone. Like a mother watching towards her daughter, like a friend taking care of each other.

(Perhaps I will never understand your feelings completely.)

(But Hana, know that you are never alone alright? Nor you will be forgotten by me)

(Just like how you never forget about me and come back to save me from death.)

(Just like how you didn't abandon me even if I had hurt you deeply before.)

(Perhaps I'm just a pet to you, but to me...)

(You are my everything.)

)So sleep well my angel, sleep well my everything, even if the world may sometimes be cruel with you.)

(But be confident, that your kindness towards everyone shall be remembered, at least by me.)

(So be brave, and be strong, I know you can do it, you will do it.)

(Sleep well, Hana.)


	3. When the fairy tail end

"What would you sacrifice to save the one that you cherish the most?" A certain voice asks, without any emotion or desire displays.

Staying silent for a while, another voices answer him.

"Everything."

"But is it worth it?" Asking again, the certain voice questions the meaning behind this.

"It's worth it to me." Without hesitation the other voice answered him. "Cause she is my everything in the first place."

"Very well then." And with the answers received the voice proceeds.

"I shall take your everything then."

Opening her eyes abruptly, nyan nyan feels a chill going down her cat's spine, a chill that results in her fur standing up.

And entering her eyes immediately is Hana's cute face that is opposite of her.

"..." Looking at Hana, nyan nyan for some reason suddenly has a weird thought, probably from the dream just now.

What if one day, she loses Hana.

"...Nyan nyan? You wake up so early today." As nyan nyan delves in her thoughts, the girl in front begins to wake up. "Ah..., what happened yesterday?"

Rubbing her eyes, Hana tries to remember what had happened before she was asleep. She remembers she cried a lot, she remembers going to bed without a bath, she remembers...that.

"But I feel better, somehow. Is it because of you being by my side nyan nyan?" Proceeds to rub nyan nyan's head rapidly, though still having traces of tears, Hana now has a smile on her face. "Thank you really, being by my side when I needed the most."

"Glad that I still have you by my side."

"Nyaaa. (Don't worry, you are my owner after all.)" Responding back, nyan nyan proceeds to jump down from the bed, the strange feeling still bothering her.

Well having some strange feeling from time to time is normal really, not like it will be a sign of something big coming towards her.

"Hey nyan nyan, what do you think I should do?" Still on her bed, Hana although in a much better state is lost. "Should I find out why they hate me? Should I just ignore them? Or should I find ways to be friends with them again..."

"I really don't know what to do..." Looking at Hana who still doesn't know how to deal with it, nyan nyan gives a cat sigh and reluctantly hops onto the bed again. Her owner could be hesitant at times, what a hassle.

Hopping on with her cat's paw, nyan nyan proceeds to silently sit onto Hana's lap under her surprised eyes and begins to close her eyes, presumably to sleep.

"Eh, what are you doing nyan nyan?" Pushing nyan nyan slightly, Hana is confused by her actions. "Why do you want to sleep again..."

Ignoring Hana's question, nyan nyan proceeds to sleep soundly on Hana's lap, undisturbed by any sound and movement. And in the end, Hana just ended up letting nyan nyan do whatever she wanted.

Looking at nyan nyan who proceeds to sleep soundly, Hana suddenly feels her heart at peace. The air quiet and still, with only her and the snooze from nyan nyan being the only sound here, that she won't need to worry about anything that is outside of this room.

Patting nyan nyan fluffy white fur slowly which gives back a nice feeling, Hana feels her anxiety and sadness fading away with every second pass, replaced with it is the faith that every problem will be solved at the end of the day.

She thinks she knows what nyan nyan is trying to express, that no matter what she did, that nyan nyan will still be here to support her. And for her to not worry too much about it.

It will all work out in the end.

"Thank you..." Patting nyan nyan one last time, she begins to move nyan nyan away from her lap gently, wanting to continue her daily chores if possible. "I promise you, that I will come out stronger after this nyan nyan."

Leaving nyan nyan behind, the brown hair girl stands up again. Refresh and with much more confidence than last time, she continues to grow and grow like she always did. And with the door being shut again, the cat on the bed opened her eyes.

'That should cheer her up this time.' With the thought in her mind, nyan nyan with peace of mind begins to enter her slumber again. Staying up all night to watch over her, nyan nyan wants to replenish back the lack of sleep back.

Hana just needs a little push at times, still young and learning, she will no doubt reach the goal in her mind in the future.

And just as she is dreaming about ruling over the world as the supreme cat leader, a scream from Hana enters into her ears.

Fur standing, nyan nyan though still unclear of what had happened immediately rushed out to check on Hana.

What enters nyan nyan eyes later is a man who is wearing a black mask in the living room. Their home's entrance door opens, and in the men's hand is a butterfly knife that is being pointed towards Hana.

"Show me where all your valuables are, or else this could turn ugly!" Shouting out at Hana who just finished washing her dishes, the man is clearly a robber who intruded in their house. Breaking through the door somehow, threatening Hana who are doing some chores in the living room.

At that moment, nyan nyan felt a certain string in her mind being snapped.

"NYAN!" Screaming out loud, nyan nyan without any hesitation begins to lunge herself towards the intruder's face with her sharp claw, catching him off guard. Not showing any mercy towards the men she begins to scratch the flesh of his face out from him, which is responded with the cry of pain from the men. "NYANNNNNN!"

"AHHHH! GOD DAMN IT!" With immense pain coming from the flesh that is being ripped off, the man begins to fight back, the butterfly knife in his hand trying to stab the cat. "GET OFF ME!"

The knife in his hand going towards the cat ended up stabbing it into the cat's back, though not deep, nyan nyan can still feel the immense pain. However she isn't going to stop.

In her mind is only a single thought, to protect Hana at all cost.

"Nyan nyan!" Looking at the knife being stabbed into nyan nyan's fragile body, Hana who has been standing by the side comes into her senses, heart cold from what she had seen "Put her down right now!"

And just when the robber manages to lift nyan nyan off his face, he realizes Hana who is rushing towards him. Still in the rage of the cat fighting back, the knife in his hand begins to move.

"Damn it you damn women!" Follow with the sound of something sharp entering into flesh, the air suddenly becomes silent.

Watching the knife stabbing into her stomach, Hana felt some funny feeling in her. She who is still trying to save nyan nyan suddenly loses all her strength in her and begins to crumble on the ground, blood pouring out still of course.

'Bamp!" With the sound of Hana falling on the ground, nyan nyan who is still at the robber's hand looks at the fallen Hana, dumb folded by what has happened.

"S-shit! D-did I just kill someone?" The robber after coming back from his rage realizes that he may just end another life, clearly not anticipating this. "It's the cat's fault that this ended up like this...Shit I need to run before the police get here."

Dumping the cat, the robber begins to run out of the house as fast as he could, not wanting to be caught red-handed.

Nyan nyan who is to be thrown on the ground however has no time to bother with the murderer's escape.

Proceeds to move slowly closer to Hana, nyan nyan with her trembling paw begins to touch her body, as if she is trying to wake her up. Yet the heavy body remains silent, worse still she can feel that Hana is losing her warmth.

"Nyaaa (Hana?)" With just a small voice she speaks, unable to handle what had just happened, the blood from the wound of the knife soaking through her white fur. She however ignores the pain coming from it, as her heart has been struck with reality so painful that she almost can't breathe.

With time passing by, she thinks she hears someone screaming, she thinks she hears the ambulance, and then Hana's body is moved before her eyes, and then...

She never saw Hana again.

"That's why you want me to save her huh?" The voice answered the cat in front of him. "And just from a dream you manage to find me, guess you really are special after all."

"You know the cost right? Everything you have. Your soul, your life, everything you have done, any memories about you, all but gone. Not a single piece left."

"Even the girl that you want to save will not remember a fragment of the memories of yours, is the deal clear?"

...

"I see then, your will is strong, so strong that I admire your resolve. However this doesn't change anything."

"But as an admiration of your resolve, I shall bless the girl with happiness in the future, that no matter what hardships she encounters, she will eventually find the happiness that she strives for."

"So rest in peace, the nameless soul from another world, may your rest be an eternal and peaceful one,"

...

"...I guess I can grant you this wish, be quick however."

.

.

.

"Eh?" With a sound echoing through the white empty space, Hana realizes she is at someplace that is weird. "W-where am I?"

"You're here it seems Hana." Followed by it is a voice of a girl that she has never heard before, but it somehow sounds familiar. Looking around, she couldn't see anyone though "I'm here your dum dum."

Looking towards the ground, Hana sees a familiar figure.

"Nyan nyan! You're here too?" Hugging nyan nyan from the ground, Hana however is still confused. "Where is this place? And you can actually talk?"

"Well it's complicated really, and I don't have much time to explain." Nyan nyan in Hana's arm begins to speak. "But trust me alright? See the gate over there?"

Using her small paw, Nyan nyan points Hana to a glowing gate not far away.

"You will have to go through it to return back to your daily life." And as her sentence ends, nyan nyan proceeds to jump down on the ground. "Your time in this world hasn't run up yet, so you better return back to your body before they bury it."

"Oh yeah, I was stabbed right?" With the memory of her getting stabbed coming back, Hana thinks she knows what is going on. "So this is somewhere like heaven huh..."

"I see...But my pet can actually talk?" Nodding to signal that she understands, Hana is however still surprised that nyan nyan can actually speak. "And your voice is so cute tooooo."

"A-ahhh!? E-eh, don't tease me alright!?" Hearing Hana calling her cute, nyan nyan feels happiness in her heart and is flustered. "J-just go alright you dum human!"

"Alright alright, hehe." Finishing teasing nyan nyan, Hana however still has one more question. "But aren't you following me?"

"I will of course, I will just be right at your back." Nyan nyan responds back, voices however sound weird for some reason. "Just go now, you don't have much time left. Also don't look back or else something bad will happen, something really, really bad.'

"Huh...Alright then." And with Hana beginning to step forwards, she begins to have some funny feeling, as if something inside of her is trying to stop her steps.

"Keep going, don't stop." Yet nyan nyan voice behind encourages her to continue, though her voice is getting a bit small for some reason.

With a few more steps forward again, Hana however feels something strange, very strange. Stopping her steps, she shouts back.

"Nyan nyan, I feel as if something bad is gonna happen if I keep going forward, is it really alright?" Worry, the voice of nyan nyan however ensures her.

"Trust me alright? You will be fine after this, just keep on going!"

Hearing nyan nyan voice which again assures her, Hana takes a deep breath and decides to walk faster to end this experience quickly.

As she walks and walks, the shining gate in front of her gets closer and closer. Yet slowly, she can feel that something in her mind is being taken off from her.

She suddenly has images of past memories with nyan nyan flashing through her mind, when she first meets the hungry and hurt nyan nyan, when she for the first time manages to feed nyan nyan the first time, when she together with nyan nyan play at the park which is near their house.

'I should spend more time with her after this' With this thought inside of her head, she begins approaching the gate again, yet she can't seem to hear a nyan nyan voice anymore.

'Perhaps she has already gone through it?' Hana continues to walk, continues to walk. Her mind now blank, only remembering that she needed to go through it.

And finally, she is before the gate. The journey though short is somehow tiring, taking a breath of relief, she instinctively wanted to look back.

'Also don't look back or else something bad will happen, something really, really bad.' Remembering the sentences, Hana immediately comes to her senses and realizes she might have done something dangerous.

'Thank god I still remember to not look back...But who is the one that says it?" Sighing breath of relief, just as Hana wanted to continue her steps, she realized something strange. 'Wait, who told me to go here in the first place?'

Searching through her mind, she realizes that she can't remember it anymore, or did anyone tell her to go through here? She is confused.

'I remember it being someone of importance to me...But who? Papa? Mama? ...No it isn't them, then who?' Trying to recall, she can't remember anyone in her life that she considers as important that tells her these messages.

Suddenly, Hana realizes her eyes are teary for no reason, emotion begins to flood out, her nose getting filled with mucus.

"W-what did I forget?" Trying to remember back, searching desperately for every corner of her mind, yet nothing comes up. "Damn it! Damn it! Hana Macchia! What did you forget!?"

With only the word to not look back in her mind, Hana tries to calm herself down but to no avail. The gate before is attracting her soul to step in, yet something tells her that she will regret it forever if she decides to do so.

"I know you are still there! Tell me! Who are you!?" Begins shouting out of her lungs with a crying voice, Hana has a feeling that this someone is still there somewhere. "Show yourself! Talk with me!"

"Who are you!? Why can't I remember you? What is this sadness that is coming up from my heart?" Tears flying, it was as something inside of her was missing, taken away by someone.

And when Hana finally decides to look back despite the warning, she finds herself being pushed from behind by someone or something, losing her balance and eventually falling into the gate.

Desperately looking back and turning her head. Wanting to catch a glimpse of that someone, Hana can only see a blinding light from behind, what proceeds is complete darkness as her consciousness begins to fall silent.

Standing before the gate now is a girl that looks like is in her teenage years, her face smiling yet with tears falling down from her face, her hand in the air which just finishes pushing Hana back into her world.

Her body begins to fade into the air, her memory of her past life, of this life. The people she knows, the people she loves. And the last face that she remembers is the face of Hana when she first met her at the playground, in the pipe. When she is still a hurt and lonely cat, scare of anyone that is out there.

"Thank you Hana, for being by my side when I needed it the most."

"I have no regret."

Closing her eyes, her consciousness begins to fade. Her existence, memories of her, none shall remain in the end.

Thus she sleeps, and she sleeps ,and she sleeps.

In the end, she is no longer a lonely cat.


	4. Author notes and talk(?)

Well hope you enjoy this long(?) oneshot that is created by my one brain cell and my lack of sleep. Glad that you make it through my shitey plot and grammar.

A book that is dedicated to our creative, cute and at time funi boss, Hana Macchia. Though doubt she will notice this but a fanfic writer can hope alright!

The only Vtuber who I actually catch their live stream despite my self-proclaim busy life, and the one who brings me down to the rabbit hole (The free talk stream), love every content that she makes so check her up if you haven't yet teehee. Love her because of her personality and character, ground to earth and relatable at time, not someone high in the sky but on the ground talking with us too. That's why this book is created, my gurl Hana Macchia doesn't have her own fanfiction!? How could this be!? The simp cannot fail her!

And just in case Hana actually read till here. (I doubt she will but shut up)

Love you Boss! Though these two years kinda sucks but your presence has certainly painted a rainbow in my sky in these dark times. Keep on moving forward, been following you since 2020 and wish you a blessed 2021 too! Terima kasih Boss dan selamat hair jadi! Apue!

Also maybe will have an after story of this if there is enough request, just maybe.


End file.
